


Killing Me Softly

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Scott, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek is a manwhore (wolfwhore), Feels, Future Fic - College AU, Get together fic, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Still Werewolves, failwolf derek, hurt/angst, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't get it, he's positive Derek is in love with Stiles and he knows Stiles is in love with Derek, so why aren't they together exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Me Softly

  
“Come on Stiles, think about it, it makes perfect sense.”  
Stiles shut his eyes tightly and sighed heavily, it was too early for this shit and he was hung over and depressed as fuck, he was not in the mood! “Leave it Scott, please.” Predictably Scott ignored him, ploughing on, “Derek is courting you. He’s given you presents and covers you in his scent, buys you food. I’m telling you Stiles, the guy is completely in love with you!” Scott’s mouth flapped shut and he couldn’t deal with this, not now, not today. He shoved his feet into runners and snatched his keys off the sideboard. He needed to get as far away from everything as he could. He didn’t have class for another three hours, he could go hide somewhere until then.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was confused, mostly because he was pretty sure he was right. Derek always smelled like lust and want around Stiles. He practicaly reeked of it. He was desperate for his attention all the time, acting deliberately dumb just so Stiles would spend time explaining stuff to him. It was pathetic but it was real. Derek was hopelessly in love with Stiles, but Scott had no idea why he was sleeping with other people. 

He let himself into the restored Hale house, grateful that he could only hear two heartbeats, unfortunately one of them belonged to Peter, but he couldn’t win them all. He found them in the kitchen, Derek already had a mug out with piping hot coffee in it for Scott. It even had two sugars just the way he liked. He thanked the older man and gulped some down gratefully, he was going to need it after all. This is not the kind of conversation one has without caffeine. “So Derek, I had an interesting conversation with Stiles today.”  
Derek brightened for half a second before slumping down dejected and wow he really had it bad. “Yeah so he thinks you’re using him to pick up girls. I mean I told him he was crazy but he didn’t really believe me.”   
Scott watched a red flush burn a trail up Derek’s ears and across his cheekbones. The older man ducked his head smelling of shame while his uncle laughed uncontrollably against the counter. It was true then. “Dude what the hell? Why are you sleeping with other people?”  
Derek pressed his forehead against the cool stone of the countertop, mumbling out a reply, “Because he rejected me and I thought it would make him jealous. Girls always talk and I thought they’d tell him, you know, how I was in bed and stuff.”  
Scott didn’t think it was possible, but Peter laughed harder, clutching at his sides as tears streamed down his face. It was a little disturbing to watch. 

Forcing himself to ignore it, he focused on Derek because this was a problem. Derek smelled humiliated and hurt, “I’m pretty sure he didn’t reject you dude, Stiles’ been in love with you since like senior year. He’d never turn you down.”   
A curl of anger fed into Derek’s scent, wrapping him up in it, “Well he did alright so leave it Scott. He doesn’t want me that’s all there is to it.”  
“I get that you like to torture yourself and stuff but this time you’re torturing Stiles too and that is not cool. His last three boyfriends have all looked like you! If you don’t pull your head out of your ass soon then he’s gonna end up mated to that were-douce Austin.”  
Derek’s head snapped up at the same time Peter’s did, his tears and laughter instantly forgotten and wow the two of them in sync like that was creepy. “What?”  
“He’s a wolf, takes a lot of the same classes as Stiles. He’s like totally into him, I’ve spent all week trying to rub my scent over his, but the dude’s persistent. We’ve been in like a scent marking war for about a month now.”   
The low growled out “What” made him jump, not a lot but just a little. It had been a long time since Derek scared him, but right then he looked ready to tear someone apart. Peter stepped between them, his eyes flashing blue to Derek’s red, “Find him Derek and bring him home.”  
Derek shoved past them both and raced out of the house half shifted. He really hoped Stiles wasn’t anywhere too public ‘cause ComicCon wasn’t for another month and no-one was going to take that as an excuse for Derek Hale’s beta face. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

He could smell Stiles’ tears and hear his sluggish heartbeat before he saw him. The boy was curled up at the back of the library in a battered armchair with a book covering his face. He sounded worn down and tired, like it was an effort just to keep breathing and Christ that killed Derek. This was his mate, he was supposed to be happy. Derek gave him up so he could be happy and have a normal life like he wanted. Sure they still hung out and Derek surruptiously scent marked him, but it was nothing like what he wanted to do. He approached him cautiously, his anger from earlier no longer fueling him. Stiles smelled miserable and he was worried about him. Even making a deliberate amount of noise, Stiles still startled when he pulled the book away from his face. The boy jumped up and then sagged back down, wiping at his eyes in haste. It didn’t make any difference though, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his face swollen from tears. Giving in to his wolf he picked the human up and settled him into his lap on the chair. He held Stiles close even as the boy muttered protests. Stiles snuggled closer then thought better of it, pulling back enough to see Derek’s face, “I don’t know what you’re doing here, but if you’re looking for another girl then I’m out. You’ve slept with every single girl in my class, even the ones that never come to class!”  
This was the first time he could smell how hurt his mate was, how fragile and broken he felt. Dammit, he was supposed to get jealous not upset. He pressed his face against the curve of Stiles’ neck, inhaling the boy’s scent. 

“I’m sorry Stiles. I was angry and hurt but I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
Stiles batted at the tears he was fighting to stop, his voice barely above a whisper as he defended, “I’m not upset dumb sourwolf. I don’t know what you were hurt for though, I’m not the one that started courting someone and then got bored half way through!”   
His entire body froze up, his arms locking in place around Stiles because what? “You think I got bored? Stiles you rejected me, I gave you the space you wanted. This is what you wanted, not me. I know I shouldn’t have slept with all those people but I thought you would say something, shout at me or hit me or something, anything to show you cared.”   
Despite being surrounded by floors and floors of old books and young people, the only thing Derek could focus on was Stiles’ laboured breathing and the hurt and confusion leaking out of them both, “When did I reject you huh? ‘Cause that’s not how I remember it!”   
He was struggling to get out of his arms, but Derek wasn’t having it, “You stood me up on our date! I was, I waited for an hour Stiles, but you couldn’t even be bothered to text me! I had to find out from Lydia that you were out with some other guy, can’t get much more rejected than that!”   
He could feel the hurt swell inside his chest, but dammit it had hurt. Stiles had played him. He had accepted his courting gifts and flushed all pretty whenever they were together, then he went out with some stranger behind his back. Stiles was staring at him now, mouth wide in shock and God he would love to kiss him, to wipe away the surprise and well, never mind. 

Stiles gaped a little before getting himself under enough control to speak, “You were the guy you dumbass! I was on a date with you, or at least I thought I was going to be, so I got Lydia to help me dress up, but you didn’t show. I waited in that tiny fucking restaurant all night telling the waiters, he’ll be here I swear, he’s coming. I was so pathetic they gave me free ice cream! I was, I spent the whole night waiting for you Derek, crying in front of strangers. I didn’t fucking reject you ok?”  
He felt his heart clench because not once had Stiles’ heart missed a beat. He was telling the truth. He had waited in the restaurant while Derek waited in the bar. He rocked Stiles closer to him, wiping his tears away with his thumb. “I was in the bar next door. I thought we were meeting in the bar. I wouldn’t, I would never stand you up Stiles.”   
“You slept with my entire fucking year!”  
He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the accusation there because Stiles was right. He had in fact made a huge dent in the female population. That night he had bumped into a girl wearing Stiles’ scent at the bar and had used her. Then he kept doing it. On the whole the girls didn’t seem to mind, but Stiles had. He held him tighter and let the boy cry on his shoulder, whimpering quietly. The second he felt Stiles’ arms wrap around his neck he knew it was going to be ok. Stiles would forgive him, they would forgive each other and it would be ok. He would make it ok and if anyone tried to touch his mate, well they would have him to deal with.


End file.
